


How He Talks

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never fails to make Cas come when Dean talks like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had the other day that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> WARNING: No warnings! Haha :) A little dirty talk never killed anyone ;) 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Castiel loves Dean's cock, it's his mouth that really gets him off.

_Fuck, Cas. So fucking tight. Don’t know how when you keep begging for me to fill you up. Plug you all day, fuck you all night. A true fucking cockslut. Keep catching you with your fingers in your ass where they don't belong. Ought to tie you up next time I fuck you, teach you that your ass is mine. For my fingers. My cock._

_Maybe I should just leave you like that, huh? Tie you to the bed and use your fuck hole whenever I want. You'd like it too. Fucking slut. Wouldn't even have to work for it. Unh. Just lay there and take my cock like a good little whore._

_Won't even touch your little cock. I'd make you come just from having me pound your ass. Greedy ass wants my cock all the time, might as well teach you to come from it. Pretty soon you won't even want a hand on you, just my cock filling you up. Bet I could do it. Bet I could train that ass to come from a thorough fucking. Just keep fucking you. All day, all week, without a hand on your cock and you'll have no choice but to come if you want any release._

_No. Don't even think about it. Take your hand off your cock. Greedy bitches don't get to choose how they come, and they don't get to talk either. Your mouth’s only good for one thing, and you know it’s not for that. Think you might need another lesson, Cas. Fuck. After I’m done with your ass, your mouth and I are gonna get a little reacquainted. Gonna slip my cock inside and fill you up._

_Oh, you like that, do you? How do you want it, Cas? Huh? Want me to make you take it, just grab onto that fucking hair of yours and shove my cock into you? I wouldn’t even have to try very hard. You’d probably suck down my cock just as eager without the extra help._

_Would you do that, Cas? Would you suck my cock into your throat, take it all the way in and swallow down every drop of my come? I bet you would. Eager little cumslut. Want it just as bad as you do my cock. Fucking cry if you didn't have every drop, but don’t worry. I won’t let it go to waste. I’ll make sure every single bit of it goes right into you so that you can swallow it all down. I’ll even let you lick yours off of me. Such a comeslut. You're already begging for it. Trying to get me to fuck your hard enough that you can come just so you can lick it off of me._

_Unh, fuck. Look at you. Dirty fucking slut. Came just from thinking about the taste of your own come. A promise is a promise though. Open up. That’s it, fucking suck it off. Like the taste of it? Good, slut, because there’s more where that came from. Better get ready for it. It’s been building for a while now, but your greedy little ass is persistent, fucking milking me for all it’s worth. Goddamn whore for my cock._

_Where do you want it?  In your ass or in your mouth? It’s goin inside you either way, so don’t worry. You’ll be full before you know it. Fuck._

  



	2. Good Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a good angel, and he loves when Dean tells him.

_God, Cas. Unh. So sexy. Could watch you ride me all night. Think about it all the time, your sexy little ass on top of me. Makes me hard. Gotta keep myself from shooting just thinking about it, and here you are, riding me for all it’s worth. It’s a wonder your ass isn’t full of my come already._

_Fuck. Don't look at me like that, not if you don't want me to come on the spot. Feels so fucking good, Cas. So tight. Fuck. Don't know if I can last anyway. Keep riding me like this and I'll be done too soon. Gonna have to find another way to get you off. Maybe suck on that pretty little cock of yours._

_It's all red and swollen, Cas. Leaking. Unh, so sexy. Fuck. Leaving little wet marks on your stomach. Wanna lick em up. Wanna taste em. Gonna do it too. After I come inside of you, I’m gonna take my time with you. Kiss over your hard little titties and your swollen cock and lick up all that precome._

_Such a good boy for me. Fuck. Nnnhh, Cas. Fuck. Go slower. Wanna keep this up a little longer. That’s right. Let me hear you whimper. You make such pretty noises for me, angel. I know you try to keep quiet, but you can’t keep it all in. Moans and whimpers and those little hics you do when I—_

_There. Right there._

_Unh, so fucking sexy._

_So good for me, Cas. You’re mine, angel. Have you all to myself. Get to eat you up, taste you._

_Mmmmmmmmm... Your lips._

_Love that they’re mine, can taste em whenever I want. Come here, angel. Let me... uuunnh. That's right, Cas. Pink lips. Wet tongue. So good._

_Oh. Cas. Gonna... I'm gonna... unh._

_Fuck. Cas. Fuck. Just. Fuck._

_Look what you do to me, angel. Never can hold it in when you ride me like that. So fucking sexy._

_C'mere, Cas. I got you. That's it. Good boy. Unh. Your cock's perfect like this, Cas. Feels so good in my hand. Hot and wet and thick just from riding me. Wanna keep it like this in my hand, take it slow, make you come on my cock this time. Would you like that?_

_Good boy._

_Hmmm… Maybe I shouldn't touch then. Not yet._

_Turn around, angel. Let me see your pretty ass. Told you I wanna taste. Now’s the perfect time. Fuck. And your little hole’s so open. Wish you could see it, Cas. I can see all the way inside of you just like this. Don’t even have to spread you out on my fingers to see my come in you, but you know I’m going to anyway. Unh._

_Took my cock, let me fill you up like a good boy. You’re even gonna let me eat it out of you, aren’t you, angel?_

_Love licking come out of your sweet little hole, all wet and shiny. Well, not so little anymore. Huh, angel? Can you feel it? Can you still feel my cock inside of you? Or are you too empty?_

_It’s alright, angel. Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better._

_Unn. S'fckng g'd. Nnmmmmnn. Fff..._

_Like that, Cas? Is that how you want it?_

_Lllmmnn..._

_Like my tongue in you?_

_Take it so well. Perfect for me. Good little angel. Think you deserve a reward. C’mon, Cas. Turn over. On your back. Just like that._

_So fucking sexy all spread out for me. Look like a fucked out mess. Those fucking eyes, Angel. And those lips. Wanna taste you again. Mmmm… Love it. Can you taste yourself on my tongue? I can still taste it, angel. Think I want a little more._

_Mmm… Don’t worry. I’ll let you come on my cock later, but I can’t hold back with you so sexy. So open for me. Gonna slip my fingers inside you and… unh…_

_Take em so well, angel. Hole’s so slick, it just gobbles em up. Come on. Wanna hear you. That’s a good boy. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Perfect for me. Look so good like this._

_Unh. You ready, Cas? Huh, angel? You close?_

_Come for me._

_That’s it. So good, Cas._

_Fucking sexy when you come._

 

 


	3. Please. Need it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel isn't the only one who's a cockslut.

_Please…_

_Please, Cas…_

_Need it…_

_C’mon, please… Need to come._

_I can't… Don't… Fuck. Please, Cas. I'll be so good for you. Promise. Just let me come. Let me… Mnmmmmm…_

_I can't anymore. I'm sorry, Cas. I just can't._

_No! Please! I need it, Cas. So bad. Please. Just let me touch. Just a couple strokes and I'll be done. Please._

_Yes._

_Fuck._

_Thank you._

_No, c'mon. Faster. Too slow. Need it, Cas. Need it. C’mon. Please._

_Unh, right there. Yes. Oh, s’good. Yes. Uh, Cas, so full. I can feel it inside. So big. Fuck, stretches me open so much, goes so deep I can feel it in my stomach. Can't take it anymore, Cas. Let me come, please. I'm begging you._

_Want it so much._

_So much, Cas. Please. I'll do anything if you let me come, just... please._

_Fuck. Fuck, oh fuck._

_Unnn... Cas._

_Cas... Fuck, Cas..._

_Fuck…_

_S'good._

_Yeah… yeah, I’ll… fuck… Just let me take these off first._

_But they’re full of come, Cas. It’s sticky. Fucking all over my cock. C’mon, please? Fine. I’ll leave em. I know you like it. Like seein me in little lacy panties, all wet from coming on your cock._

_Fuck. Don’t. Too much, Cas. Too sensitive. Fuck, please._

_Wanna taste instead. Can I taste?_

_Mmm… Yeah. So good, Cas. Love tasting your cock._

_Nuh-uh. No coming. Not yet, not until I’ve had my fill. Kept me on edge for hours, now it’s your turn. Mmm… Fuck, you’re huge. Can still feel it. Still feel your cock stretching me open. Fuck. Gonna feel it for days. Love it when you fuck me. Wish I had a plug that went deep enough so I could feel you all the time. Unh._

_Like a leaky faucet, Cas. So much precome. Wanna just lick it all up. So good. Wish I could taste your cock while you fuck me, have both at once, but I’ll settle for this, licking up the mess you’ve made of your cock. When I’m all done, I want you come down my throat._

_Will you do that, Cas?_

_Please?_

_Want your come in me so bad. Want you to fuck my throat, make me take it._

_Unh, yes._

_Thank you._

_ Unng... _


	4. Dash of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is pretty damn innocent. Dean... not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was requested by the lovely [cristina_lore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore): and if you're out of dirty talk for Dean, maybe write one for Cas? Right after the third chapter, when he's fucking Dean's mouth? 
> 
> It's more of a prequel than anything, a flash back to Cas' innocent days, back before Dean's dirty talk started to be a thing. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_ It's amazing how that fits in there. Are you sure you're not going to cho- o- ooo...  _

_ Deansogood.  _

_ PleaseDean _

_ Pleasepleasepleaseplease _

_ Deeeeeeeeean... _

_ What are you doing? Why did you stop?  _

_ Dean… why are you smiling like that?  _

_ Dean? This position makes it a little hard to breathe. Maybe if my knees weren’t pressed so close to my…  _

_ Dean?  _

_ What are—  _

_ Aaahhhnnn… Dean…  _

_ Good… Dean… S’good…  _

_ Unnhhhh…  _

_ Is something wrong? Did I not do it right?  _

_ What are you—? Oh.  _

_ Yeah. Okay. Yes.  _

_ Hand me the bottle.  _

_ Hmmm… _

_ It's kind of...  _

_ Sticky.  _

_ And it smells like molecules.  _

_ What do I do? Just put it on my fingers and slide them inside?  _

_ I don’t believe this is sanitary.  _

_ Don’t roll your eyes, Dean. It’s a valid concern.  _

_ Are you sure this feels good? It doesn't seem like it would really -ah.  _

_ What was that?  _

_ Dean?  _

_ WhaaaA—?  _

_ That was… surprising. I think I’d like to do that again.  _

_ Stop rolling your eyes, Dean. Maybe you should put your tongue back where it was. You didn’t seem to have a problem with how I spoke when you were otherwise occupied.  _

_ No. No protests. Put your tongue back inside of me before I maaaaaaaa…  _

_ That’s not… what I meant… about before…  _

_ No, don’t stop.  _

_ So good.  _

_ How… are you… not choking? Ahhhgg…  _

_ You have to stop doing—unh—that, Deeeean! It's... I... nnnnuuuhh... _

_ De- I... go- can't... unnnnnhhh... _

_ I'm sorry, Dean. It was... much more enjoyable than I expected it to be. I didn't mean to eja- umfff... _

_ Is that what I taste like? I didn't think it would taste like that. I'm considerably less sorry than I was before about "coming" in your mouth.  _

_ Dean?  _

_ Do you think you could come in my mouth?  _

_ If you taste similar, I think I could see how it would be enjoyable to "take it" like you did, though I'm not sure that my throat would be able to accommodate such a large shaft like yours could.  _

_ Maybe with practice.  _


End file.
